


Happy Bunny’s, oops, Valentine’s Day

by ShiryuForever94



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, WangXian Week 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Wei WuXian está preocupado em alimentar os coelhos em pleno inverno cheio de neve. No entanto, talvez Lan WangJi tenha outras ideias para aquele dia em especial.





	Happy Bunny’s, oops, Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi feita especialmente para a #Wangxianweek bem rapidinho, então perdoem qualquer insanidade ou falta de senso. For WangXian Week 2019 day 3: Valentine’s Day.

A névoa sempre estava por ali, fosse pelo frio, fosse pela umidade que se soltava dos muitos cursos d’água em GusuLan. 

Bem, os habitantes do Recanto das Nuvens não se preocupavam tanto assim em como chamar o fenômeno atmosférico que ocorria pela condensação da umidade presente no ar em forma de vapor. Para alguns era neblina, para outros era névoa, outros preferiam chamar de bruma, outros de cerração, sem ligar para a diferenciação feita pelo campo de visão. (1) e (2) 

Não importando o nome, vários dos discípulos adoravam observar aquele verdadeiro manto de nuvens próximo às pontes e ao solo. 

Isso dava uma aparência de quase sonho ao ambiente, além da brancura ser algo que agradava e muito à seita, devido a ser a cor que todos usavam com orgulho. Não raro, quando havia um sereno e fraco sol encimando os cumes de todas aquelas montanhas, era possível ver algumas gotículas de água minúsculas refletindo arco-íris em muitos lugares, pois ficavam em suspensão bem perto do solo. 

Outra bela característica do lugar era o amplo e brilhante azul do céu também, com tons ou cores que variavam com as estações do ano e com a hora do dia, mas sempre havia nuvens, que eram belamente postas nos uniformes e nas fitas de testa que todos por ali usavam. 

Ninguém falava nada, mas sentiam profundo orgulho de morar ali e, orgulho excessivo também era proibido pelas regras da seita, mais de quatro mil delas, aliás chegavam a quatro mil e dezenove no momento, esculpidas nos amplos e antigos muros, como lembrança diuturna e eterna de que ali dentro moravam quase monges, pessoas dedicadas à cultivação de corpo e alma, num ambiente calmo e silencioso, de muita meditação e paz.

Pelo menos até Lan WangJi, um dos melhores discípulos de Lan QiRen e irmão do atual líder da seita, ter se casado com ninguém menos que um dos homens mais impossíveis de controlar, mais barulhentos e animados que já se vira. 

Wei WuXian, ou Wei Ying para os íntimos, também conhecido por Patriarca Yiling e que habitava havia um tempo no corpo de Mo XuanYo. Eram nomes demais, mas dadas as variadas qualidades, habilidades e capacidades extremas de quem os possuía, combinava bem. 

Se antes o Jingchi de WangJi era pura calmaria e paz, agora reinava por ali alguém que era energia pura, que falava muito e que adorava preencher o silêncio outrora reinante com palavras sobre qualquer coisa. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Podemos ir alimentar os coelhos hoje? Vamos? Está um pouco frio, eles devem estar com fome, tem neve, não dá para eles comerem gramíneas! Vamos? Eu vou sempre, mas você não quer vir hoje?” Vestido agora com o traje típico de Gusulan, porém sem nenhuma fita de testa, vez que nem de longe alguém imaginaria que ele teria qualquer autocontrole, Wei WuXian tinha os olhos azuis brilhantes e enormes, um sorriso sedutor enquanto separava porções de feno de aveia em duas vasilhas grandes.

“Não vai lhes dar legumes hoje?” Lan WangJi já nem pedia mais ao marido que falasse mais baixo, ou que não fizesse tanto barulho, pois basicamente o que ele mais amava em seu homem era justamente ser tão diferente de si mesmo. 

“Ah, ontem eu dei a eles aipo picado, amanhã será pimentão verde, depois talvez brócolis. Também podem comer cenoura e mostarda, mas sempre um pouco de um só tipo de cada vez, embora pudesse dar alguns misturados para saber se algum causa alguma dor de barriga neles. Hoje preciso encher o nosso pequeno abrigo de coelhos com feno! Já devem ter comido o de ontem e será mais doce e do gosto deles.” 

“Andou estudando?” Lan WangJi escondeu o sorriso que lhe surgiu na alma ao pensar em quão fofo seu lindo marido era cuidando dos animaizinhos.

“Você comprou livros para mim, eu li todos! Sei que não devo misturar muitos legumes, mas dar um por vez, para saber se algum os adoece, que a ração não pode substituir o feno, que jamais poderão comer chocolate, macarrão e iogurte e que preciso evitar sementes, biscoitos, confeitos e cereais ricos em fibras!” Era verdade. Ele lera tudo sobre como alimentar os coelhos, especialmente agora, no inverno, quando eles não podiam sair por todos os lados comendo livremente como era habitual em outras estações do ano. (3) 

“Tome.” Lan WangJi estendeu diversos galhos ainda com folhas, que pareciam frescos e úmidos.

“Você também leu! Você gosta deles, não gosta? Você gosta mais deles ou de mim? Você ama os coelhos por minha causa, Lan Zhan?” 

“Hmmm.” WangJi foi até a porta e entreabriu-a, vendo ar frio entrar por todos os lugares. “Está muito frio. Quer que eu vá?”

“Por que você nunca responde diretamente quando eu pergunto hein? Custa dizer se gosta mais de mim que dos coelhos? Ora... Afinal eles ficaram mais tempo com você que eu.” Wei WuXian fez um beicinho igual à de uma criança pidona.

“Não.” Lan Zhan sequer moveu o rosto.

“Não o que? Não me ama mais que os coelhos, então por que se casou comigo? O que eu sou? Seu vibrador particular? Pode fazer o que quiser sozinho, não precisa de mim.” Wei Ying virou-se de costas para o marido e ficou mais algum tempo arrumando comida, separando, pensando que talvez tivesse irritado um pouco seu marido. Ora, depois eles conversariam. Ou não. Algumas vezes ousava duvidar que pudesse ser tão amado, afinal de contas o que fizera de tão incrível para merecer o amor de um homem tão poderoso, incrível, fantástico? Suspirou e terminou de arrumar a comida dos coelhos, lavando as mãos com cuidado. “Pode deixar que vou até lá levar a comida, pode ficar aqui no quentinho e...” 

Uma força descomunal prensou Wei WuXian contra a mesa. Lan Zhan estava apenas com a camisa de sua roupa de baixo, sem sua fita de testa e prendeu os pulsos do marido na mesa enquanto se encostava inteiro nele. “Tire a roupa.” 

“Hein? Como vou tirar a roupa com você me segurando? E, espera aí, isso aí atrás duro é...”

“Eu tiro pra você.” Sem nenhuma hesitação, Lan WangJi fez em pedaços toda a roupa do marido, deixando-o absolutamente nu. A força de suas mãos, e braços, era famosa em todo o mundo da cultivação, bem como a de seu irmão e de muitos outros da seita de GusuLan.

“Você enlouqueceu? Não dava para pedir, esperar um pouco e... Ei!” Arregalou os olhos quando um dedo ágil untado de algo morno e macio foi introduzido em uma parte bem íntima de seu corpo. “Lan Zhan! O que você...”

“Cale a boca. Você perguntou. Estou respondendo.” 

“Não sabe responder com a boca não?” Wei WuXian gemeu com agora dois dedos do marido massageando-o por dentro.

“Se você prefere...” Lan WangJi suspendeu o marido, girou-o e sentou-o na mesa como se ele fosse uma pena. Abriu as pernas dele e apenas abaixou-se, começando a lamber a virilha dele, os testículos e vendo se ele já estava rijo o bastante. Pressionou a próstata do outro e viu-o ficar rijo sem dificuldades. Sugou-o sem mais demora e não foi nem um pouco lentamente. 

O gemido de Wei Ying agora foi alto e longo, porque não satisfeito, seu marido o sugava e movimentava dois dedos para dentro e para fora, ritmicamente, deixando-o doido. 

Lan Zhan se afastou apenas para despir o resto de sua roupa e sem maiores delongas apenas deitou o marido na mesa e entrou nele devagar, mas sem pausa, beijando-o na boca para calar-lhe os gemidos e qualquer reclamação. Parou ao sentir-se totalmente enfronhado nele e finalmente soltou-lhe a boca para morder seu pescoço. 

“Que resposta é essa?” Wei Ying gemeu mais um tanto com mordidas e lambidas até que Lan Zhan começou a se mover dentro dele num ritmo apaixonado. “Lan... Zhan...” 

WangJi finalmente ergueu o outro da mesa e levou-o para a parte mais reservada, cheia de mantas macias e quentes. Detalhe, sem sair de dentro dele, como se nada estivesse acontecendo enquanto Wei WuXian se agarrava no pescoço forte e tentava não reclamar de estar sendo transportado com aquela coisa toda dentro dele. 

“Não, não tenho mais tempo com coelhos que com você.” Lan Zhan falou enquanto se deitava em cima do outro e começava a devorá-lo agora com força e ritmo dignos de um garanhão. 

“O que?” Wei Ying sentia o corpo reagir sem que conseguisse pensar muito. 

“Nunca esteve longe de mim pois eu jamais o deixei ir após conhece-lo, meu coração nunca o deixou ir.” Lan WangJi tinha os olhos muito sérios.

“Lan Zhan...” Wei Ying abraçou-o mais forte enquanto o deixava fazer o que quisesse. 

“Não posso...” WangJi murmurou nos ouvidos do outro enquanto parava por momentos para beijá-lo e colocá-lo de quatro.

“Hum?” Wei Ying estava tão perdido de paixão que mal compreendia.

“Não posso fazer nada mais sozinho porque eu fui solitário a vida inteira antes de você e se você se for voltarei a ser apenas eu, estoico e sem ninguém.”

Não trocaram muito mais palavras pois agora o irmão de XiChen masturbava o marido enquanto metia nele sem piedade, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer e os gemidos aumentarem exponencialmente. 

Sentiram prazer, cada um a seu tempo, sendo que Lan WangJi sempre esperava seu marido para depois se satisfazer. Deitaram-se lado a lado, com Wei WuXian agarrado ao outro como se fossem um só. 

“Esqueceu que dia é hoje?” WangJi perguntou sussurrando com voz grossa e quente nos ouvidos do outro. 

“E-eu...” Pensou por momentos. “Eu esqueci! Feliz dia dos namorados, marido!” Sorriu de maneira tão deslumbrante que WangJi suspirou. 

“Quer seu presente?” WangJi murmurou. 

“Já recebi o maior dos presentes quando mereci seu amor.” Wei Ying respondeu com sinceridade. 

“Os coelhos vão ter que esperar mais um pouco.” Lan Zhan abraçou novamente seu marido. 

“Ué, por que? Lan Zhan? O que você está fazendo? Peraí, a gente acabou de... Não, eu ainda nem me recuperei e você já tá todo duro assim? Lan Zham!”

Os coelhos tiveram que esperar um tanto a mais para comer... 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(1) A diferença entre neblina e névoa está nas limitações no campo de visão: enquanto a neblina prejudica a visão horizontal em um espaço menor que 1000 metros, a névoa, por ser mais fraca, atrapalha a visibilidade em uma distância maior do que essa. Fonte: https://mundoeducacao.bol.uol.com.br/geografia/neblina.htm, visto em 14 de fevereiro de 2019.  
(2) Além da neblina e da névoa, existe também outro tipo de neblina conhecido como “cerração”, que é mais intenso e ocorre quando a visibilidade não consegue ultrapassar os 500 metros de distância. https://www.estudopratico.com.br/entenda-como-se-da-a-formacao-da-neblina/, visto em 14 de fevereiro de 2019.  
(3) Para saber mais sobre criação de coelhos visite: https://pt.wikihow.com/Alimentar-um-Coelho-Dom%C3%A9stico, visto em 14 de fevereiro de 2019.


End file.
